


Однострочники по Монтальбано

by k8Cathy



Category: Il commisario Montalbano
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy





	Однострочники по Монтальбано

Однажды Фацио, Галло и Галлуцо, которым надоело ездить будить комиссара всякий раз, когда тот отключал телефон, совершили проникновение со взломом и убрали все телефонные розетки, соединив провода напрямую. Они справедливо рассудили, что плохо разбирающийся в технике Монтальбано не сможет ничего с этим поделать.

Но он смог - разбил телефон.

Через неделю взлом повторился, и телефон в доме Монтальбано заменили на небьющуюся модель.

***

Однажды Фацио нужно было подписать у Монтальбано какую-то бумажку. Фацио выглянул в окно, оценил погоду и горестно вздохнул. Потом он вошёл в кабинет к начальнику и сказал:

\- Я знаю, сейчас вы из-за ветра злющий как чёрт, но мне очень нужна ваша подпись, поэтому вот вам резиновый мячик, можете пошвырять в меня и сорвать злость, а потом вам станет стыдно и вы подпишете.

Комиссар не взял мячик, а вместо этого дал Фацио оплеуху, отобрал у него бумажку, поставил подпись, выставил подчинённого за дверь, и потом ему стало стыдно, и он он начал играться с мячиком - чтоб Фацио хотя бы не зря его приносил.

***

Однажды комиссар Монтальбано позвонил судмедэксперту Паскуано и поинтересовался результатами вскрытия покойника по последнему своему делу.

\- Вы что думаете, я все бросил и побежал вскрывать вашего молодца, - начал доктор Паскуано, - когда у меня здесь две жертвы автомобильной аварии - молодая пара, недавно поженились, а теперь разбились всмятку, и когда у меня жертва собственного семейного насилия - жена не вынесла побоев мужа и ответила ему тем же с кочергой в руках, только не рассчитала силы, и когда у меня утопленник, доплывший до нас аж из Палермо...

\- Все, спасибо, доктор. У меня намечается важное дело, и я загадал, что когда вы начнете жаловаться на загруженность и перечислять своих покойников, если при этом упомянете утопленника - то мне будет удача. Спасибо еще раз, прощайте.

Паскуано обиделся и целый месяц присылал отчеты только в письменной форме, из-за чего Монтальбано пришлось выучить медицинскую латынь.

***

Однажды Мими Ауджелло ушел на повышение в Монтелузу. Целый месяц Монтальбано тосковал, ему не елось и не спалось, и он срывался на подчиненных вне зависимости от погоды, а потом он встретился с начальником полиции Монтелузы и в таких красках расписал трудолюбие и инициативность своего бывшего зама, что начальник перепугался, как бы этот умник не подсидел его, и быстренько отменил перевод Ауджелло.

Когда Ауджелло снова появился в полицейском участке Вигаты, Монтальбано подскочил к нему и злорадно сказал:

\- Видишь? С таким как ты бесполезным идиотом никто не может сработаться, только мы тебя терпим из жалости!

После чего Монтальбано ушёл в ресторанчик Калоджеро и впервые за весь месяц с аппетитом пообедал.

***

Однажды Монтальбано надоело, что Галло всё время попадает в аварии из-за лихачества, и он попросил Ингрид научить этого придурка ездить - раз невозможно отучить его гонять с высокой скоростью, так пусть хоть гоняет с умом.

Расчёт Монтальбано не оправдался - после занятий с Ингрид Галло вообще наотрез отказался садиться за руль. Ни Ингрид, ни Галло так и не рассказали комиссару, что случилось, однако по Вигате расползлись слухи о неуловимой машине-призраке, которая на огромной скорости пронеслась ночью через весь город, делая немыслимые повороты и проскальзывая в сантиметре от фонарных столбов. За рулём машины сидела красивая блондинка, а рядом вопил от ужаса какой-то парень в полицейской форме.

***

Однажды Катарелла положил на стол Монтальбано собственноручно составленную на компьютере сводку ночных проишествий, где все имена, фамилии, время и обстоятельства были указаны верно и чётко. Монтальбано всерьёз задумался, не пора ли пригласить экзорциста и даже посоветовался со священником.

Священник оказался понимающим, от души посочувствовал Монтальбано, но помочь ничем не смог - он и сам пал жертвой технического прогресса. Оказалось, в соборе установили компьютер и подписали священника на обязательную рассылку из Ватикана.

\- Постарайтесь хотя бы подольше удерживать его от интернета, - напутствовал комиссара падре.

***

Однажды комиссар Монтальбано написал завещание. Свой дом он оставил Ливии с условием, что та не будет увольнять домработницу Аделину, на свою должность просил назначить Мими Ауджелло, но с условием, что тот не будет ухлёстывать за Ливией, а вот своё вскрытие поручил провести доктору Паскуано безо всяких условий, наоборот, даже вне зависимости от того, где и когда его убьют. "Пусть доктор исполнит своё давнее желание и увидит, как у меня внутри всё устроено", - приписал Монтальбано.


End file.
